


Games we play

by KaiSkitty



Category: Karneval, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Role Reversal, Some Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever played seduction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games we play

 

Hello all.

This is a crossover between Sebastian (Kuroshitsuji) and Hirato (Karneval). They change roles during this story, as in a seke pairing. So, this is a both Hirato/Sebastian and Sebastian/Hirato story.

 **Important note:** This is a gift to my dear friend, bronakopdin.

 **WARNING:** Seke sex between two hot sadists. ; D

 **Disclaimer** : Neither Kuroshitsuji nor Karneval belong to me.

* * *

 

 

**Games we play**

 

**A Sebastian/Hirato one-shot**

 

* * *

 

 

One might think that Sebastian Michaelis was a very pleasant and patient gentleman. Pleasant? He was when he wanted to be. But patient? That word didn’t exist in his dictionary. Patience was a virtue and he was a demon. Demons were not virtuous creatures. Not at all; thank you very much.

He had spent his long demonic life serving different masters, each greedier and more vengeful than the other. He had seen, had felt and had devoured the darker side of a human’s soul. A darkness luring so deep that he often wondered how a mere human could possess a heart so black that a demon would give his freedom up for just a taste. “Such whimsical creatures are humans.” He mused. Only Satan knew how hard he had resisted the urge to break his previous masters’ necks before the contract was over. They were moody and annoying and Sebastian was proud of himself for not snapping and killing them in the most grotesque way possible; just to enjoy their cries of misery. To show them who is the real master in the sick game of hide and seek they played. He liked to play with his food; there was no denying it, but he hated it when his food drifted away from the reality that they did not have the upper hand in the game.

He licked his well-shaped lips in a sadistic pleasure. Just imagining it made his body shiver in anticipation; weak humans with tormented souls that he could devour, kill or even mind-rape whenever he pleased. He was vile. He was the worst and he didn’t care. He was a demon after all. He had not contracted anyone for nearly a thousand years. He still found humans amusing and enjoyed watching them but he was not interested in any one enough to form a contract. He was picky when it came to deals and wasn’t planning to give his freedom up for some troublesome and annoying human.

So he kept watching from afar; bored as the time went on. He kept traveling far and wide; mostly in search of the most exotic cats. Cats…such wonderful elegant creatures... He could never resist their charm. They always enchanted him.

Back to patience. He currently was in an unknown city with weird technology in front of the reception desk of a high-rated hotel which he had booked a room in. He had heard about this city having a beautiful signature cat and he HAD to see it of course.

He was deep in his thoughts when a meek female voice caught his attention. “Please forgive my discourtesy Sir, but it seems that the room you are asking for is not available.” Sebastian blinked and looked up at her. She was a young girl with honest brown eyes and was looking at him innocently as if to prove her point.

Sebastian smiled politely and stared back; his dark crimson eyes shining like liquid pools of seduction. “I am sure that there is a mistake. I have booked the room a week ago.” He said softly but coldly.

The girl was accustomed to these situations. Many guests arrived at the wrong time. At the time they were _not_ supposed to arrive; late and demanding. She was about to protest when the demon cut in to her unsaid words. “May I please know why the room is not available despite me booking it a week ago?” He asked as he pushed a string of his black hair to the back of his ear, looking at the receptionist girl with an unreadable expression; an expression which made the girl gulp nervously. The man was weird. He had the most beautiful pair of eyes that the girl had ever seen but there was a very evil glint apparent in them. He didn’t even blink as the girl looked away, her shoulders tense and her face flushed from agitation.

“Let me look through the list, Sir.” She whispered.

“Please do.” The demon replied smoothly

“Let me see….Ah! Here it is! It is booked by the national defense force second airship’s captain; Hirato-san.”

Sebastian raised an elegant eye-brow and the girl felt cold sweat running down her spine as his eyes darkened. “My…My….it seems to be a definite mistake here.”He whispered and frowned.

He was not amused. He was not fond of sharing or being the second best. It didn’t matter if it was about a high-rated soul or a simple hotel room. Demons didn’t share their _toys_. No matter what the _toy_ was. He leaned closer until his scent invaded the girl’s senses and she blinked dazedly. “Can I talk to the manager…if I may?” The girl nodded mutely.

“Maybe you should also call Hirato-san. This is his problem too after all.”

The demon watched the girl who was disappearing from his sight rather amusedly. She looked like a deer escaping from a lion. He sighed inwardly and rubbed his temples.

For now he had to be patient.

 

* * *

 

 

Trust Tsukitachi to dump all the airship one’s missions on the airship two. He had an extraordinary talent when it came to skipping his duties and Hirato was only a centimeter close to _disowning_ him as his friend. No one else could manage to piss him off and give him royal headaches like Tsukitachi .No one.

Some times Hirato really hated him.

“You look pensive.” He looked up and glared at the tall red-haired man who was standing in front of him. “Don’t you even start with me.” He replied flatly.

“Don’t tell me that you were thinking about me! Are you in love with me?” Laughed Tsukitachi and sat on one of the cushioned sofas in front of his friend who ignored his last comment.

“Why are you here?” He asked as he drummed his fingers on his lap absent-mindedly.

“I am here to give you some information of course; about your mission.” Was the red-haired man’s reply.

He received a sharp look in response. “My mission? It was airship one’s mission the last time I checked."

“Don’t be so iron-hard! What is wrong about supporting us…a little?” Tsukitachi smiled and shifted on his seat to get more comfortable.

“I suggest you to stop making obscene jokes or I will decline this completely….or I will tell Akari-sensei …pick your poison.”

There was a satisfied smirk on the dark-haired man’s lips as he watched Tsukitachi’s happy-go-lucky expression dissolved in to a sudden horror. “You won’t do that….would you?”

“Depends on how much you irritate me my dear friend. Now, what about the information you’ve told me about?” He crossed his legs and started sipping his tea which was served in a delicate china cup.

“Here. Burn them after you read.” Tsukitachi’s voice was serious as he handed over a pocket to the other captain.

“Mmmm” was Hirato’s only reply as Tsukitachi stood up with his lips curled up in a small smile. “I will be going now. Good luck!” He waved and disappeared like smoke in to the thin air. Hirato twitched. They were in a public hotel and the red-haired man didn’t even care about that maybe… _just maybe_ people would freak out by seeing a guy disappearing in to the thin air.

He was about to enjoy his tea when a panicky female voice got his attention. “Hirato-san?” He looked up and saw a young girl in front of him who was clearly stressed out of her mind.

“Yes?” He replied pleasantly and smiled at her. But if he had hoped that his nice behavior would calm down her a little, he was dead wrong. The girl just panicked more.

“Is there something wrong young lady?”

The girl inhaled and exhaled. How she was supposed to tell the airship two’s captain that there was a mistake in his room registration? And worse, it was all about a creepy handsome man? And worst …Not being able to point out that the sickly sweet tone of _Hirato himself_ had crept her out even more than that man? She shuddered inwardly as Hirato’s violet gaze fell upon her; soft and sensual.

“May be you should sit down?” He invited graciously.

“N…no, thank you, Sir. I was wondering if you would be kind enough to…to accompany me to the manager’s office?” The girl breathed heavily.

“Manager? Is there something wrong?” The dark-haired captain’s eyes were sharp behind his glasses.

“Oh no! Nothing important! It is just a _small problem_ with your room registration.” The girl blurted out the words as fast as she could.

“Problem?” Was Hirato’s silky polite reply before standing up. “Lead the way please.”

 

* * *

 

 

The _small problem_ turned out to be an impossibly handsome man with luminous jet-black hair and deep dark crimson eyes. His features were delicate and his figure was graceful. He had the most seductive pair of lips; so supple and tempting that it had to be crime for any male to have such well-shaped lips. Hirato gritted his teeth and mentally slapped himself. He was here to solve his room registration issue, not appreciating his _room rival’s_ beauty. A male one at that.

He was sitting on a sofa in front of the manager, silently listening to his pathetic excuses and Hirato mentally praised him for being able to put up with all those annoying babblings. He took off his top hat and cleared his throat softly to catch both men’s attention and rolled his eyes inwardly as the manager jumped out of his skin.

“Oh! Hirato-san! What a pleasure to host such a wonderful guest!”

“Thanks, so courteous of you.” The second airship’s captain replied smoothly and turned his gaze to the handsome man.

“Hirato-san?” The man’s tone was melodic. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Sebastian Michaelis.” He said pleasantly as he stood up to shake hands with him.

“It is a pleasure to meet you too.” He smiled a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“You seem a bit tense, Hirato-san.” Sebastian’s smile was very pleasant but just like Hirato it didn’t reach his eyes.

Sensing the dark aura and danger, the manager decided to intervene. “Gentlemen…would you please sit down? “ He asked cautiously.

Both men sat down and the manager started to use his best persuasive tone. He was a professional after all. “It seems that you gentlemen have booked the same room for the same duration of stay.”

“I see. So, this is the problem. May I ask the reason of such unfortunate incident?”

Hirato clenched his jaw tightly.

“Well, you see…it seems that our receptionist had messed things up…um…a bit.”

Sebastian raised an elegant eyebrow. “Pardon, but this cannot be called messing up _a bit_.”

“Mr. Michaelis is right.” Hirato found himself agreeing. “

The manger gulped. This was going to get ugly. He wasn’t fooled by those polite expressions one bit. It was like the calm before the storm. “I was wondering…if you can share the room for tonight?” He gulped again under both men’s soulless gazes and continued. _“Just for tonight!_ I promise tomorrow we will have our best rooms prepared for you gentlemen!”

“I don’t have time for jokes.”

“I have to decline.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was funny how despite all the arguments the two still ended up in the same room. It was Sebastian who broke the heavy silence first. “Look Hirato-san, I really don’t want to pressure you but please understand that I have booked this room too.” Hirato’s sharp glare intensified behind his glasses and the demon continued “As much as I enjoy the company of a handsome man like you, I have to admit that I am not a sharing type. So you see, you are not the only uncomfortable one here.” He smiled but his tone was grim.

“Likewise.” was the young Captain’s curt reply.

After a moment curiosity got the better of him. “Why have you traveled here anyway? Here is not that much of a _touristy_ city.”

“You see, I am a cat lover and I have heard that this city has a very beautiful signature cat…”

Hirato raised an eyebrow. signature cat? _Since when_?

“His name is Nyanperona or something I believe….”

For a moment Hirato thought that the man was joking. “Nyan….perona?” He thanked every God above for his legendary control over his emotions in that moment because he was an inch away from bursting in to a hysterical laughter.

“Yes. Have you ever seen it?” Sebastian’s voice was dreamy.

“Of course.” He replied smoothly. If this man was going to play room rival with him, then why not? Playing subtle games was his forte.

Surprised, the demon looked at him questioningly. “Really?”

“It is in the possession of the second airship. It is only natural for the captain to see it.” He emphasized on the word Captain and smirked inwardly at the thought of Yogi’s possible dramatic reaction by calling Nyanperona “it”.

“I can take you with me to see it…” He smiled charmingly and continued “But only if you let me have the bed.” Because he didn’t want to share a bed with Sebastian no matter what. It was too awkward and he was a _cuddler_. It was humiliating enough for a grown man like him to cuddle with his numerous pillows every night and God forbid if he cuddled with this mental man unknowingly in his sleep. Hirato shuddered at the thought.

“Oh? Please forgive my rudeness Hirato-san but this is very low of you.”

“I have never claimed to be a saint. In fact I am a very horrid and wicked man.”

“Is that so?” The demon smiled like a Cheshire cat and licked lips in a suggestive manner. “what a coincidence…because I too am a very black-hearted man…and I love people like you Hirato-san.” He nearly purred the young Captain’s name as he got closer soundlessly and if Hirato didn’t know better he would have thought that the other man was offering his lips to him.

Hirato stared at him speechlessly and for the first time in his life his mind became too blank to come up with a reply. So, he just said the first thing that came to his mind. “I am going to take a shower.” His voice slurred a bit as he swiftly turned his back on the smirking demon.

“It seems that this man has his playful side too.” He mused to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Hirato kept shampooing his dark violet hair in the shower almost viciously. He couldn’t believe what just had happened now. He was left _tongue-tied_ by a lunatic weird man! But then again it was to be expected. Who on earth would think that Nyanperona is a real cat? “and that suggestive tone of his…” He continued to muse silently and started to scrub himself hard till his skin turned a faint shade of red.

Once stepping out of the shower, he found Sebastian sitting gracefully on the sofa, reading a book and sipping his tea time to time. “I didn’t know that you wear glasses.” He found himself commenting casually before he could stop himself.

Sebastian looked up at him with his expressive eyes and smiled enchantingly.”Well Hirato-san, you are not the only one who looks good with glasses around here.”

Hirato’s strict control over his mask broke a little. Just how much of a narcissist one could be? It was almost funny. “But I must admit that you look very handsome in that bathrobe. It suits your eyes well.” The demon praised. Hirato looked down at himself. He was wearing one of the hotel bathrobes which was purple with a shade of magenta. Screw narcissistic…the man was a pervert as well.

“Why thank you.” Was Hirato’s reply as he sat in front of Sebastian, crossing his long legs in a graceful manner. There was a shrewd smirk on his face which clearly said _“You play? I play along.”_

Sebastian smirked back. 'What an interesting guy. Playing exhibitionist to get the upper hand.' It amused him to no end. “Well…I believe we were discussing our bed problem.” He interjected slyly.

“ _Bed problem_? I would call it a small disagreement.”

“Sure…it is only natural that one would disagree about _their side of the bed_.”

“Their side of the bed? I believe that is not a very wise choice of words about sharing a bed.”

“Oh?”

Hirato could have hit himself at that moment. LITERALLY. Obviously the conversation was going to be a subtle sexual one. “We will get to nowhere like this. I suggest we play a game or something and the winner will get the bed.”

“I agree.” Was Sebastian’s smooth reply and Hirato looked at him flatly. “So, what game do you prefer? Chess, poker…? “

The demon smirked as his eyes glowed. “None. Let’s play seduction.”

“Of course.” Agreed Hirato a bit too quickly as he straightened up a little and stared in to the other man’s eyes sensually. “I have to say that I am the best at this.”

“Oh? We’ll see about that….we’ll see…” was Sebastian’s solemn reply.

 

* * *

 

 

One thing Sebastian was sure about. He was sure that all sexual and sensual acts had to be free of monotony. There had to be curiosity, passion and heat. He liked new experiences, new faces, dreams and fantasies but above all he enjoyed engaging in sinful acts with people who were not afraid to play with fire; a fire that was him.

It had been years…no centuries since he had last slept with anyone. No one had the character, the scent or the skin texture he wanted. No one had caught his eye. But the young Captain before him was different. He was sarcastic and straightforward with a mysterious aura and Sebastian could not help but wonder if there was a Pandora’s Box locked inside of him. It excited him like no aphrodisiac. He wanted to disclose all those astonishing desires which were locked deep inside the other man. Those unsurfaced desires.

Captain Hirato was just his type.

Not in million years Hirato believed that he would find a man desirable but apparently he was wrong. The man in front of him was alluring to the point of driving one insane. He looked like a beauty in a fairytale. His violet gaze fell upon Sebastian. “Hair darker than night, Skin fairer than snow and lips redder than blood…He would be _snow white_. definitely snow white; though a male one. A potent string of desire washed over him as _snow white_ leaned closer and whispered temptingly in his ear. “Now then…”

Thus they entangled in a deep alien eroticism.

 

* * *

 

 

Hirato’s smile was mischievous as he pulled Sebastian close. “Playing seduction, huh?” He whispered against the black-haired man’s lips softly; his hot breath invading the demon’s personal space. Sebastian’s smile was just as malevolent. He stared at the young captain with his seductive ruby eyes. “Seduce me.” He purred. “Seduce me like no one ever had.” His voice was husky.

He had turned sexually cold after all those centuries without bedding anyone. It was not that he was cold by nature; actually he was hotter than a furnace but there had been no one brave and adventurous enough to heat him up. There had been no one to fan the flames.

Enchanted, Hirato couldn’t help but to use his commanding tone. The tone that usually was reserved for his subordinates.

“Take off your cloths.”

The demon gave him a suggestive smile before starting to undress with an amazing deliberateness, as if it was a choice of occupation or a ritual. He never broke his eye contact with Hirato; his gaze tempting and alluring. He took off his loose tie, shirt, shoes and socks. There were only the trousers left; but he kept them on. Just like a professional stripteaser ; taunting his client.

Hirato pushed him on the sofa, forcing his knee between the demon’s legs and opening them non too gently. Fascinated by the extra-ordinary beauty who was lying underneath him, his mind completely shut down and he only concentrated on the sensual feast before him. The man was like a perfection that could not be owned and that was what luring Hirato to possess him all together.

He started to explore and feel the other’s body like blind people; his touch lingering on high cheekbones and supple lips. It was evident that he was very aroused and Sebastian rocked his hips against him playfully just to enjoy his delighted moan. As the result he found himself pinned down with his wrists above his head with Hirato devouring him like a wild animal by his feverish violet eyes. He circled his arms around the violet-eyed man’s neck, pulling him closer in an iron grip and crushing his lips upon the young captain’s in a bruising kiss. The kiss was rough but neither budged. Their tongues danced together in a violent rhythm of lust and all closed up emotions exploded when they pulled apart for air.

Hirato touched his lips and then the demon’s softly. Sebastian wasted no time in taking the young captain’s finger in to his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it tenderly but seductively. Hirato was taken back by the erotic gesture. He gulped as he watched the mesmerizing sight of the demon taking his finger in to his succulent mouth, tongue dancing and circling around it languidly. The demon took his sweet time; shamelessly licking and teasing.

Melted under Sebastian’s wet tongue and bedroom eyes, Hirato found himself rock hard. He shrugged off his already loose bathrobe and started to work on the demon’s belt. “Impatient now…are we?” teased the crimson-eyed man.

“It is not like that you are any better.” was Hirato’s flat reply.

The demon’s pants were undone in a matter of moments, leaving nothing to imagination under Hirato’s heated gaze. His hot mouth fell on one of the demon’s erect nipples while his hand pinched the other. He gave a firm lick to the nipple which he was adoring with his mouth. “This is what you get for seducing me.” Sebastian moaned but not before smirking.

“So, you are admitting defeat?”

“Of course not.” said Hirato while licking his lips. He gingerly let Sebastian go and smirked under his questioning gaze. He stood up and pulled the other man up with him. “Come here now.” He whispered darkly as he bent down and picked the forgotten bathrobe from the floor. “Here…put this on.”

Sebastian gave him a weird look and Hirato’s smirk widened. “I just want to see if it matches your eyes or not.” He commented innocently but in such a deep sinister tone that the demon was petrified. That tone…it was the tone of a demon’s lust in full bloom.

He couldn’t resist it. He slowly put the still semi-wet bathrobe on; breathing in to the fresh scent of the soap and shampoo. He was more than surprised when he found himself in the room’s small balcony, with Hirato behind him. The city lights were shining and it was a beautiful night, but there was one problem. Sebastian was in a loose bathrobe and there was a shameless handsome naked man grinding against him in a slow manner from behind.

“What are you doing?” hissed the demon. He had nothing against role plays and hot fantasies but here was not the place. He was a guest in an unfamiliar hotel. It was dangerous.

“I am going to take you of course.” Hirato replied smoothly.

“I am not a dolt. What I want to know is why are you doing it here?” The demon stared at him blankly but bit his lip in pleasure as the other man started to massage his hard member.

“So, you are backing off?” The young captain’s finger slid between the demon’s legs as he licked his shoulder.

“I am not the backing off type. Besides, I am half naked while you are all nude. So I guess it is all right for me.” was the demon’s cheeky reply as he opened his legs more invitingly.

“Good. Because it is ok for me too since my nudity is hidden behind your pretty body.”

Hirato couldn’t believe that he was doing this. Where was the proud and composed captain of the airship two? There was no trace of him because right now Hirato had turned in to an insatiable deviant man with the wildest sexual fantasies. He held Sebastian’s shoulders in a tight grip and pushed himself in while licking demon’s well-shaped earlobe, enjoying the chaste squirms of the beautiful body under him. He could see that Sebastian’s face was glowing with excitement despite his earlier protests. The young captain was so high on passion that he didn’t even realize that now they both were naked. His thrusts were powerful and demanding and Sebastian’s eyelids were fluttering close in pure pleasure. His mind crazy and numb; he tried to stop himself from moaning. He really did but it was futile. He couldn’t keep his voice in as Hirato found the right spot and after several thrusts the pleasure hit him so hard that he felt like melted butter. Hirato released in him at the same moment, sated blissfully.

He didn’t know what he had done. He had melted the ice in Sebastian’s veins. _The demon was awakened._

 

* * *

 

 

They were trying to catch their breath after their intense intercourse when Hirato felt a hand stroking his silky violet hair. “Would you mind us going back in Hirato-san? I am not in the mood to play exhibitionist on the balcony right now.” Whispered the demon and went in before Hirato could protest.

Hirato tagged along and his indigo eyes widened at the sight of Sebastian playing and rolling his tie between his long delicate fingers. “Thank you so much for giving me such wonderful pleasure. Now I am going to return the favor.” Hirato stared at him mutely and he continued. “I am going to show you a phenomenon…I am going to send you to the hell and back…I am going to take you on the ride of your life.” The demon’s voice was pure velvet.

Hirato didn’t exactly register what was happening. All he knew was that the room’s aura changed all of a sudden. He was paralyzed as Sebastian moved closer to him like a graceful cat, blindfolding him with the tie and pushing him roughly on the floor. He struggled to stand up but the cold temperature of the room made him stop as an illogical fear gripped his whole being. He couldn’t see what was happening. All he could do was _feel_ …and right now he was feeling like a weightless feather in a dark abyss. An alien sound broke the heavy silence. Hirato frowned. _“High-heels?”_ For some reason he was terrified. Someone was walking towards him with soft but firm steps; the sound of their heels both disturbing and arousing.

Who could it be? No one was in the room beside him and Sebastian. It was impossible for Sebastian to change in to boots all of a sudden….wasn’t it? But Hirato wasn’t sure any more. He just knew that he was lying there at the other’s mercy like a helpless doll.

The demon approached him and put one of his sharp heels on his head, pushing the young captain’s face down roughly. “I know men like you. The ones with wild hidden fantasies. The ones too honored to tame. But I am going to tame you…to hurt you…to break you…because I have no honor.”

“What th…” Hirato tried to get up but Sebastian pushed his head down with his heel again. “I shall take you in blood and darkness. Remember that.”

Hirato panted softly and Sebastian’s fangs flashed. He could sense the other man’s distress and it was like tasting the finest wine. Satan, the man was enticing. The young captain glared at him behind the blindfold and the demon smirked. “Lick my heels.”

Hirato struggled viciously and Sebastian felt his patience running thin. “I will humiliate you more if you keep resisting. Keep that in mind.”

Hirato crawled underneath the demon’s boots, his cheeks painfully red and scarred by the sharp heels. He started to lick Sebastian’s boots, blindfolded and fallen from grace. His tongue worked on the heels and the leather boots automatically and he was unable to stop no matter how hard he tried. He was so disgusted with himself that he could commit suicide right there.

“Good boy.” Sebastian whispered as he bent the young captain over the bed after quite some time. Hirato growled in protest. “Don’t act like you don’t like it….” The demon purred in his ear.

He started to kiss Hirato interminably, his hands all over Hirato’s back and the indigo-eyed man felt the painful weight of the demon’s nails….no…claws on his skin. A maddening sexual hunger raised in him like never before and the need was so painful and urgent that he couldn’t wait. He was aching with lust.

Sebastian ignored his impatience, finding a great sadistic pleasure in watching Hirato twisting and turning, yearning to be touched. He continued to kiss the young captain; slowly and temptingly, like tasting heated honey. He nibbled on the man’s moist lips which parted, letting the demon to explore his hot mouth; teasing here and there, making the indigo-eyed man half- growl and half-moan in anticipation. He broke apart before Hirato could find any pleasure in the kiss; saliva running down his chin and panting in need. The demon’s sadistic nature was in full bloom; without even a bit of compassion for his victim.

“We have time.” He answered Hirato’s unasked question and touched his sculptured cheeks softly. He started to work his way on Hirato’s marble neck slowly; sucking and nibbling here and there, leaving angry red-blue marks.

“Don’t….leave marks…”

“Oh hush…” was the demon’s only reply as he bit in to the juncture of the other man’s neck non too gently and Hirato’s chest heaved substantially. Sebastian’s hands were everywhere, on his chest, on his lips, on his buttocks, on his member…The demon bit on the young captain’s nipples hard and uncaring; making the other man curse under his breath.

“Oh Hirato-san….a gentleman such as you should not use foul language.” The demon was clearly amused.

Hirato hissed and tried to satisfy his hunger by rubbing against the demon’s legs , but Sebastian didn’t allow him and bit in to his muscled stomach as if to remind him who is in charge. The proud captain of the airship two didn’t care that he was reduced in to a mess of need by now. “Take me” He almost begged; all the smugness thrown out of the window.

“But Hirato-san….where is your dignity?” Sebastian mock-smiled and started to draw small circles around the indigo-eyed man’s nipples sensually.

Hirato would have hit him if he was not so powerless not to mention unable to see. He panted and tried to bring himself to an orgasm but Sebastian didn’t let him. “One-sided pleasure? How selfish of you.” The demon whispered seductively and stared at Hirato’s unseeing eyes behind the blindfold, wondering what kind of emotions were storming in those captivating eyes.

Hirato’s desire died in him from sheer of exhaustion and all tautness left his body. He became as soft as cotton and as weak as a wounded man dying from blood loss and that was when a menacing smile appeared on Sebastian’s supple lips. He loved the scene before him. The sight of the proud captain; panting, ductile and broken excited him like nothing else ever had. The sight of a broken needy mess that was all his to possess.

His body cupped Hirato’s in a spoon-like manner as he pushed his member in to the other’s body; entering and filling him like no one ever had. There was no lube, no preparation. It was all about heat and animal instinct. It was all about demonic lust. His member made slurping sounds as it slid in and out, rocking the young captain’s body back and forth with the same rhythm, but as soon as Hirato’s breath quickened and he came close to cumming, Sebastian halted; just to enjoy the other man’s flushed cheeks and begging body language.

He laid back on the bed and made an undone Hirato to sit upon him. The young captain’s breath hitched and his already blinded eyes became sightless. He fell on Sebastian, kissing him desperately and passionately before straightening up and moving down again. His hot walls engulfed the demon so suddenly that he could not bit back a hiss of pleasure before giving in to his most burning desire.

He pulled out of Hirato and put him down on the floor. _“Move.”_ the demon growled huskily and his cat-like pupils narrowed like burning coals.

The young captain began to crawl around the room; humiliated, blindfolded and helpless. The scene was so erotic that Sebastian snapped. He knelt behind Hirato and inserted his member in without notifying the other; so rough and deep that blood trickled down the indigo-eyed man’s legs. The burning pain which shot through Hirato’s body was almost unimaginable but the pleasure was far greater.

The airship two’s captain was surprised at his immodest actions. But he didn’t care. His rational mind was not working in the heat of the moment. Turning and pulling Hirato’s legs upon his shoulders, Sebastian took him violently again and again; his demonic nature completely out of hand and Hirato hazily wondered how a simple man can be so wild yet sensual. Almost…almost like a demon.

It was then when his eyes rolled to the back and he slipped in to unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

Hirato woke up sensing something soft tickling his chest. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked down. Sebastian was sleeping against his chest, his silky black hair fanning over his beautiful features. He yawned and pulled the young captain closer to himself, nuzzling in to his chest. “and to think I considered _myself_ a cuddler…” Hirato rolled his eyes and reached out for his glasses on the nightstand.

“Mr.Sebastian. Wake up please.”

“Five more minutes…” Hirato twitched.

“Do you understand what an awkward position are we in?”

“Awkward…? I believe we should be a bit friendlier by now. We had sex after all…a mind-blowing awesome sex…”

Hirato deadpanned at him. “It was all for the sake of the bed.”

“Well, it seems that we both got it.” Sebastian ran a hand in to his tousled hair and continued. “You know, demons usually don’t sleep. But thanks to you I slept like a baby last night.”

“Well, you **are** a demon in bed so I am not surprised.” Hirato replied sarcastically.

“Of course I am.” Sebastian’s tone was smug. “But not only in bed. I am generally a demon.”

Hirato raised an eye-brow. “Sure. You are a demon and I am the tooth fairy.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Why do you think I had blindfolded you last night? It is because my true demon form is not made for human’s eyes. It is beautiful but in a grotesque way.”

Hirato decided to ignore him. “Form a contract with me. I will grant you all your desires. All your impossible tasks will be done. But there is a price. Your soul will be mine to devour.”

“You can just say _friends with no strings attached_ and stop all these demon and contract nonsense.”

“I am no sex escort if that’s what you are implying. I am just one hell of a demon.”

“Whatever. Just do whatever you want because I have to get up right now. Unlike you I am a busy man.”

“Remember, this was your own choice.” Murmured Sebastian sensually and put a soft tender kiss at the back of Hirato’s neck, under his hair.

“What the….” Hirato blinked as electricity vibes ran through him, fast and strong. He touched the back of his neck slowly and found a small tattoo that was not there before. Sebastian was smiling proudly at his handiwork. “That is the contract’s seal. Mine is here; on my left shoulder.” He pointed at his bare shoulder.

“I will be serving you from now on. Whatever you desire is yours.”

“I have nothing to desire and I am completely able to do my own tasks.” Hirato replied flatly.

“I have never thought otherwise. I just thought that may be you need a special kind of lover.”

“Mr.Sebastian, You don’t know what you are asking for.”

“Of course I know. It is too late to go back any way.” replied Sebastian with a smirk. This human was more interesting than he had thought. He had a soul fit for a king and the demon could not wait to devour it. Damn. He needed to be patient again.

“So…about Nyanperona…. When can I see him?”

“Whenever you want.” Smirked Hirato as he imagined Sebastian’s gaping face and a dramatic Yogi.

Revenge was sweet.

 

* * *

 

 

Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
